


The Cherry Cat Café

by Sky_King



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cat Cafés, Coffee Shops, First attempts at descriptive writing, Ichigo is a man, It's free real state, M/M, Magical Cat!Kisuke, Minor Starrk/Shunsui, No gender distinction, Sort Of, Supernatural Cat Café, Supernatural Elements, Witch! Ichigo, Witches are those born with the rhythm of magic, Witchigo au, With a human form, Wizards learn it from books, Worldbuilding doesn't follow a particular culture's lore, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_King/pseuds/Sky_King
Summary: Rumor has it, that in the deepest parts of an ancient forest there is a small cherry-shaped coffee shop.It is a shop where all magical creatures are welcome to have a warm drink and something to eat. And of course to pet any of the hundreds of cats that have also made it their home.Just be careful not to confuse Kisuke for a common cat, or your soul might be devoured before you realize.Rumor has it, it's called the Cherry Cat Café.Would you care for a drink?
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 226
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	The Cherry Cat Café

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Witch Ichigo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634114) by Absolem0. 



> :Slides in like it's not nearly an entire month late:  
> WELL HELLO THERE. Ready for some supernatural cat cafe au?  
> Because I was not prepared.
> 
> This fic may become a prequel for another fic, since I ended up having fun with the worldbuilding and the pairings (i.e Tatsuki is a dragon and her girlfriend is a princess ayyy)  
> Thanks to everyone over @ Gotcocomilk's server for brainstorming this disaster with me!  
> Anyway, enjoy!

In the deepest part of the Eastern Forest —where the trees sang and the nymphs danced in this Kingless wilderness— a myth was being born. A myth of gratitude and a touch of magic, this was how the story began, or perhaps where the legends made it their home.

“You really didn’t have to do this, Shunsui-san.” Ichigo was saying, as he made his way through the wilderness, black heels stabbing the vibrant green of the forest floor, stepping around moss-covered rocks and fallen branches.

Kisuke— familiar and longtime companion— walked alongside him, paws silent against the plush greenery despite his rather alarming size.

As always, wherever the ancient Feligran walked, the world held its breath, in awe, in fear. The birds fell silent, the breeze quietened, and Kisuke trudged on self-satisfied and dangerous. His pearly mane shining with every glimpse of sun that trickled through the thick canopy overhead; and while his appearance was cat-like, he moved with the subtle lethality of an apex predator.

Ichigo personally thought he looked ridiculously out of place, a descendant of an ancient feline race that feasted on gods and breathed magic, just strolling aimlessly through an inconsequential forest. But the magical being had been by his side for so long that even glancing at him made Ichigo feel like he was never away from home.

In front of them, the dryad —a tree-spirit, child and ruler of the Southern Forest— laughed, his voice like roots growing deep into the rich soil, strong and broad. “I didn’t have to, Ichigo-san. But after what you did for us, for Juu-chan, I felt it only appropriate. You _were_ looking for some place to open your shop, right?”

Ichigo didn’t get the chance to reply, as Shunsui reached the edge of a clearing and stopped walking, the sharp contrast almost incongruous with the thickening foliage behind them. Standing still under the protection of the forest, shadows danced and rippled across his cherry-blossom-pink kimono and dark, gnarled skin. He was a deceptively carefree spirit, his chest artfully exposed through the lazy folds of his attire, but Ichigo knew that he was just really proud of his bond tattoo, a splash of uninterrupted black ink in the shape of two howling wolves.

It surely must have been a scandal; he couldn’t help but think. Not only were bond tattoos exclusive to the werewolves, but ruling dryads were usually constrained by laws and customs. The Court of the 13 was outdated like that.

“Here we are,” Shunsui said, dark brown eyes twinkling with thinly concealed glee.

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts as he stood beside his friend, taking in the view. The clearing was rather small, a piece of the forest carved out to make a place for them, with wild grass and flowering bushes taking the place of the trees.

Near the edge of the small pocket of space, nearly brushing against an old, rugged oak, there was a pond breaking the gradients of green. Its undisturbed waters, a perfect mirror that did not reflect the sky. The vibrant hue a shade too off to be true blue was enticingly light and shallow.

Ichigo made the mental note to put up a sign and probably go see how deep it truly was. It wouldn’t be good for business if potential customers found their deaths just before reaching their shop.

And of course, the main event was a cozy-looking house in the exact center, formed from an off-season cherry blossom tree in permanent bloom. The pink-laden branches fanned out in a beautiful arch, the ones hanging low, woven together with magic to form the house’s roof.

The building was round in shape, resembling a wooden cherry. Ichigo wondered if it would _smell_ like cherries, and felt excited to find out.

Kisuke sped up, choosing his transition form to investigate. He walked on two legs, sharp and long ankles hidden with his wide, willowy pants, his pale skin covered in a soft fuzz, and big, cute cat ears peeking from under his hair. Despite his body more closely resembling a human, his face was too angular, his nails too sharp and even without his ears, hind legs or tail giving him away, his ethereal eyes remained slit, like two slashes in the swirling fog.

He hummed, contented like the tail twirling behind him as he peered into the house from one of the two windows.

“It’ll do.” He purred, not waiting for them as he stepped inside.

“He means we’re extremely thankful for this gift.” Ichigo translated with an eye roll, but all his friend did was laugh again. The witch absently twitched his wand up and his wide-brimmed hat obligingly tilted back to allow him to peer at the tree-and-house in more detail. “I do have to wonder… You’re a drunkard’s dryad, isn’t a cherry blossom a little too refined?”

Shunsui sighed, like leaves rustling under a soft summer breeze. His dark eyes twinkled with amusement, half-hidden by long dark vines, with tiny pearls of burgundy, like drops of the most exquisite wine twined with his hair. “Ichigo-san, if anyone heard you they would get the wrong impression of me. I’m a grape-vine dryad. That these delicious little fruits can be turned into the perfect beverage is just a fortunate coincidence. And Juu-chan thought it would be a great way of showing off his healthy body at long last… I’ve missed his singing. Thank you, Ichigo-san. Truly.”

Ichigo tucked a long strand of vibrant orange hair behind his ear, his earrings dangling with the motion. “I just did what anyone else would have done. I recognized Juushiro-san’s sickness, and I offered my help. With my skills and Kisuke’s abilities, it wasn’t even complicated. I’m glad to see you both doing better.”

“Are you certain you don’t need a bigger space? We wouldn’t mind expanding the house if you need it.” The dryad said, his voice still humming with a song-like quality, proud and happy. He arched an eyebrow at Ichigo’s cheeky grin and followed him into the cozy house.

The interior was not quite as quaint.

“Ah, magic users,” Shunsui drawled, looking at the seemingly endless interior.

“Says the magic tree spirit.”

“Don’t make me curse you, boy.” Shunsui laughed, deep and happy.

“Oh come on, I’m just joking.” Ichigo said, as if he wasn’t bound to one of the most powerful beings in the world, far above the Thirteen of the South. “Do you like coffee or something? I think it would only be fair if I offered you and Juushiro a standing invitation.”

The dryad folded his hands under the sleeves of his kimono. At this point he shouldn’t be surprised by the easy camaraderie the young witch offered him, unabashed, uninhibited. It was refreshing, if perhaps a little terrifying, given who he was accompanied by. “Hmm, that’s very nice, Ichigo-san.”

“After I get some decorations down, and a good menu, you should invite your boyfriend too.”

Shunsui looked pleased at that idea. “Yes, perhaps I will. I’m sure Starrk would love this place.”

* * *

After Shunsui finally departed back to his domain, singing merrily and leaving dreamily sighing flowers in his wake, Ichigo finally let his magic loose.

Kisuke had returned to his cat-like form, curled over the dark wooden counter, his tail twirling to the rhythm of their magic weaving a symphony together.

“What do you wish for?” He asked, letting Ichigo’s take the reins. He loved his magic, thrilling and humming to its own tune, unperturbed by the heavy echoes of his ancient soul. “What will you do with all the power in the world?”

“How about a galaxy?” Ichigo mumbled, loud and soft as his wand-hand drew an expansive arch overhead. The ceiling darkened and disappeared, leaving behind a deep blue, like the yawning abyss of a lightless night.

Ichigo drew lazy circles on his canvas, creating swirls of purple, hovering under their newborn sky. He laughed, as he flicked his wand upwards, once, twice, many times as small pinpricks of the tiniest stars took hold and populated their galaxy; some forming constellations, some shining bright and independent. His heels clicked against the wooden floor, a staccato that complimented the hum of their magic, the wild ecstasy of creation.

They didn’t stop there.

The place was still dark, under the moonless sky, and just as Ichigo was thinking that, Kisuke’s humming reached a crescendo and from the endless darkness above, small round balls of light began to descend.

Roughly the size of his head, these round lanterns began to morph into well-known planets.

A couple shrunk, becoming Mercury, Venus, the many moons. Another couple grew even bigger to keep things in proportion as they became Jupiter and Saturn.

Most remained faceless, like unknown moons that provided an even glow to the tables underneath.

Ichigo could also recognize the strikingly linear pattern of their sister galaxy’s planets, as well as the beautiful planets that remained from an ancient galaxy long dead.

They quickly filled the expanse of their shop, making it look alive with the shine of a hundred worlds.

Ichigo lowered his wand at long last, sighing in contentment at what they had created together. Kisuke also cut his flow of magic, letting it pool around him, like a second skin, as he transitioned to his human form to come behind Ichigo, and hug him tight against his chest.

“Is this what you wanted?” He purred against his ear, before nuzzling his face against the crook of his naked neck.

The war veteran raised a scarred hand to rest against his Kisuke’s hand.

“Yes,” he said. “It’s everything I could have wished for.”

His voice was soft.

Soft and heavy at the same time.

Kisuke purred louder, trying to drown the memories of a war, of a hungry god, and a reckless witch. Aizen had been nothing but Kisuke’s next meal, but he had caused his partner so much pain.

“I hope you know how to brew that murky water you mortals like so much.” He teased instead, his breath, his magic, falling down on Ichigo’s skin, like a weightless cloak to hide all the scars peeking from his low-rise shirt. “Because I rather doubt whatever I can magic up will taste good.”

Ichigo laughed, and the sound was more beautiful than even the purest of magic.

“Don’t be stupid of course I know how to make coffee. And tea. And a couple dozen more magic beverages, I’ll have you know. I may be an academy drop-out, but I do come from a good family.”

Kisuke kissed his neck.

“I told you to stop calling yourself that. I’ve had snack with more power than those idiots that presume themselves masters. And running straight into my den, with nothing but your magic stick to protect yourself… I don’t know whether to praise your bravery, or curse your foolishness.”

“I thought my act of courage had moved you to action.” Ichigo replied with a laugh.

“It is not funny, just thinking about what could have happened if it had been another Feligran’s den, you would barely have been dessert.”

“But thanks to that, I have you with me.”

The Feligran paused, then hugged Ichigo tighter to himself. His little witch, his companion and his reason for walking the Earth again. His, only his. “Yes… I suppose it could be called a blessing.”

Ichigo closed his eyes, leaned back into the warmth and finally let himself believe it was all over.

* * *

“Welcome, welcome! Take a seat, will be there in a moment!” Ichigo called, one hand cupped around his mouth, while he expertly waved his wand with the other, sending two hot coffees floating over to the proper table. He was still decked in his oversized hat, all of his scars on display over his low-rise shirt, but he managed to look homely, sitting cross-legged by two smoldering cauldrons and three hot coffee pots.

A couple fairies distracted him, demanding more drinks while flying in his face. Ichigo tried blinking out the dizzying lights in his eyes, before Kisuke opened a single silver eye and instilled the fear of death into their tiny hearts.

The fairies scampered off, thrilling indignantly, but having the common decency of waiting their turn in the overcrowded café.

Kisuke smiled indulgently and closed his eyes once more, looking just like a regular cat, if perhaps a little bigger than usual.

 _Deception, thy name is Kisuke_. Ichigo thought, as he carefully got off the counter and made his way across the shop. Most tables were already occupied, with loud werefolks, and singing fae and an assortment of different species all looking for a place to rest and have a cup of coffee or a magical potion. Or…

Probably looking for the cats.

Ichigo made sure not to step on any of the multiple cats running all around, twin-tailed, single tailed, all sorts of feline creatures had found their home in here. Ichigo thought this was mostly Kisuke’s doing. Definitively Kisuke’s doing.

But the cats had obeyed the Feligran without a single meow of protest, and now served as an amenable distraction for their customers. He had even hired some Nekomata to work as waiters, because even with all of his magic, Ichigo was finding himself juggling too much to do.

And no matter how deceptively innocent Kisuke made himself look, the world itself knew when the godeater walked amongst them. So he couldn’t exactly wait on tables, no matter how his whiny companion protested.

“Shunsui-san!” Ichigo grinned, tucking a wild strand of hair behind his ear. “And Starrk! Thanks for coming! Here, come with me!”

He guided them to the remaining open table, distractedly telling them that the cats weren’t to be harmed in any way shape or form.

“I did think you had an uncanny connection to felines, but this is a little surprising.” Shunsui commented with a lazy grin, as he watched a three-eyed tabby suspiciously sniffing Starrk’s ankle. The werewolf was also staring, ever-sleepy eyes glinting with intrigue. He looked like a curious puppy, head cocked and all.

“Yeah, well,” Ichigo sighed all-sufferingly as he appeared two menus with a flick of his wand. “Kisuke brought in an abandoned bakeneko once, and it just never stopped. Decided to make it a thing because it’s a little easier to conceal Kisuke like that. And well, it’s good to be able to give them homes, a lot of them have had difficult lives before finding us.”

“I’m glad then, it does make this place more… cozy.” The dryad said, casually nudging his boyfriend with a foot. He got a sneer in reply, but Starrk still shifted so more of his own bond tattoo could be seen, a prideful statement as any. Shunsui smiled fondly, before looking down at the menu. “Oh, you do have a wine category!”

“Shunsui-san, it’s barely midday,” Ichigo said with a knowing smirk and an arched eyebrow. Starrk didn’t even deem that with a reply, too busy perusing the pastry menu

“That may be, but the planets have aligned. I feel like it is a proper moment to toast.” Shunsui pointed out smugly, nodding his head to the ceiling above.

Ichigo looked up, his hat dutifully shifting out of the way. To his surprise and bemusement, the dryad had been right; while he wasn’t looking Willarv, Carte and Grevan had each found each other in their aimless dance across the fake galaxy and were aligned in a perfect line.

“Would you look at that,” Ichigo said.

“Well then, I’ll be having a glass of Merlot. How about you, dear?”

“Coffee. Black.” Starrk said, dragging every syllable like he could barely keep himself awake. “And a cream puff.”

Ichigo grinned, “Right away!”

The witch made his way back to the counter, where a bored Kisuke was still lazying on. He rolled on his back, and rubbed satin-like fur against the boiling cauldrons.

“Pamper me,” He said, looking for all intents and purposes like a regular, oversized cat.

Ichigo didn’t say anything smartass, or joking. He just leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kisuke’s nose. He brushed long strands of orange behind his ear, and smiled.

“Thank you.”

Kisuke rolled around so he could sit up. His eyes were shining bright, with the overwhelming magic he was made of. Looking at Ichigo as if he was the only thing worthy of his attention in the centuries he had lived. “You created this, little witch. You strung together your own future, from blood and sacrifice. This is nothing but the product of your hard work. Be proud. And rest, you deserve it.”

Ichigo smiled then. In their little moment of peace, in their bubble of privacy in the middle of a busy café, Kisuke’s companion truly smiled at long last.

A tiny thing of wonder and hope.

Kisuke purred, an ancient melody.

“What will you wish?” He echoed again, speaking the words of legends long gone. “With all the power in the world?”

Ichigo laughed, “Run this beautiful cat café!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> This story is a standalone, since I can't guarantee the "next" part is gonna be written, and anyway it focuses more on the other pairings.
> 
> If you're not subscribed to me, I share my updates on my social media, I'll leave the link here:
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/WritingSkyKing) | [ Tumblr ](https://rainingskyguy.tumblr.com)


End file.
